User blog:Scarly/Puzzle Pieces: Chapter 3
♥✿♥ Chapter Three Making A Choice Bella wanted to say goodbye to Alice and Jasper before leaving, but she figured that they wanted to be alone for now. She was actually jealous of them. They had been married for so long, and they seemed so perfect for each other. Renesmee was refusing to come home, so Edward had to pick her up and carry her. Along their walk back to their cottage, Bella couldn't help wondering where it all went wrong. When they were dating, they were happy. At the wedding, everything was perfect. On their honeymoon, they were almost happy. During the pregnancy, their relationship was strained, until Edward could hear Renesmee's thoughts. Once Bella became a vampire, they were happy, for a few months. A pattern began to form in Bella's head, when she realised that Edward only truly cared for her when she was vulnerable. But, her love for Edward had remained strong, up until the last couple of weeks. Once she had allowed him to read her mind, Bella started to realise that the mystery of her mind had gone, and his true feelings surfaced. Edward only loved Bella, when she was a fragile mystery. Now all she was to him, was his wife and the mother of his child. Renesmee had run ahead, because she wanted to return to her room to read some books. "Edward... do you remember the first time we were alone in the meadow?" Bella asked, glancing up at her husband. "I remember. I remember every moment we have ever shared with one another," Edward replied. He couldn't look her in the eyes, because if he did, he wouldn't see the Bella he fell for. Bella doubted that was true. If he did, then their marriage wouldn't be going the way it was. It never occurred to her, that she was selfish and wanted the whole world to revolve around her, and that Edward was sick of her behaviour. In turn, Bella was sick of his stalkerish ways. The selfish side in her, made her wish that she had chosen Jacob now. Not because she wanted to be with him, but because he was marrying Leah. If she couldn't be with him, she didn't want anyone else to either. * * * Rosalie looked over into Emmett's eyes, feeling nothing but love for him. Everything about him was complete perfection, in her eyes. In a moment of self hate, she would wonder what a great guy like him was doing with a girl like her. Her fingers traced his cheek, as he looked into her golden eyes. "Rosalie, Emmett, the night before, could you both stay with Bella and Edward, in case Renesmee needs anything?" Esme asked. The whole time, Esme and Carlisle had been discussing how they could ensure everyone's safety, and every possible scenario that could happen from the Volturi's arrival. "Count me out," Rosalie said, flatly. She stood up, her golden hair tumbling down her back. "The whole time they were dating, it was 'Bella this, Bella that. Oh, look Bella's going to die, let's save her!' Then when we left Forks, I thought just once it wouldn't all be about Bella. But it was. Then they got married. Then it was all 'Bella's going to die again, she's pregnant!' Even now, it's all about Bella! I'm tired of it. So what ever you're doing, you can count me 100% out!" Rosalie turned away and walked across the living room. "Come on, Emmett, we have more important things to do." "Sorry, but my angel calls the shots," Emmett said, to Carlisle and Esme apologetically. Emmett followed Rosalie into the garage, only when they stopped right next to his jeep, did he wonder where they were actually going. Rosalie climbed into the passenger seat, and fastened her seat belts. She didn't really need them, but it was just in case they were pulled over by police. Emmett climbed into the driver's seat. "Where to, my angel?" Emmett asked, as he fastened his seat belt. "Anywhere, just not here," Rosalie replied. Emmett drove the car out of the garage. He didn't speak until they were driving through Forks, stopping at a red light near a diner that Chief Swann was known to go to. "Why did you want to help? I'm sure they'd do the same thing for us," Emmett asked, glancing over at Rosalie. Rosalie was looking out the window, watching an elderly couple walking with what appeared to be their granddaughter. She felt a twinge of jealousy. "Name one thing, that Bella and Edward have done for us, since she came into our lives," Rosalie challenged. Emmett tried to think of something, anything. His forehead creased, as he metaphorically clutched at straws to find something to prove Rosalie wrong. But, he couldn't do it, because there wasn't anything. "I told you," Rosalie said, noticing that he couldn't find a single thing. The couple drove around in silence for over an hour. There was many places they could go, but none really that they wanted to go. Forks really was an empty little town, in comparison to some of the other places they had lived. Emmett stopped at the bottom of the road, that lead to the Cullen house. He looked up the road, then back at Rosalie. "So, do you wanna go home?" Emmett asked, as he looked into her golden eyes which were slowly turning black. Rosalie shook her head. "No. I'm tired of everything being about them. Just once, I want it to be about us. Like it was when we were first married." "We could keep driving, see where it takes us," Emmett suggested. He held out his hand, which she took with her own. "Let's do it. Where ever we end up, all we need is each other," Rosalie said, nodding her head. Emmett turned the key in the ignition, steered the car down the road. What they were doing may have been reckless, but both of them had to focus on what was really important; an endless fight they'll never win, or each other. They chose each other. ♥✿♥ Category:Blog posts